Nefasto día
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: Odiaba ese día tan especial para su novio, pero por complacerlo era capaz de no ser él mismo, aunque siempre terminaba siendo tan él. YAOI


**Nefasto día**

El nefasto día de San Valentín se acercaba, no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, ni siquiera irse a marte o un lugar más lejano, su fastidioso novio seguro clamaría por toda la atención posible, como si él no tuviera mayores cosas que hacer. Lo odiaba, no a su novio, el hecho de tener que prestarle demasiada atención, era dulce, demasiado, pero él no podía ser igual, ni devolver el modo, no había forma en que él lo hiciera, por mucho amor que sintiera por él.

Wufei suspiró, miró su teléfono celular, pronto saldría del trabajo e iría a casa de su novio, le prometió una cena, su favorita y él sabía que solo era el escenario predecesor a lo que esperaba recibir en el día de los enamorados

—El año pasado ¿Qué hice? —pensó cuidadosamente —Lo llevé al cine, sí, fue demasiado, no me dejó ver la película —lamentó triste— Era tan buena

La hora llegó, apagó su monitor, cogió el maletín y salió de la oficina, condujo hasta el departamento de su novio, él lo recibió con un gran abrazo, besó su mejilla

—Bienvenido mi amor ¿Qué tal tú día? —quitó su maletín y lo llevó hasta el perchero

—Todo bien ¿y tú Quatre?

—Excelente, logré terminar todos mis pendientes —respondió. Él trabajaba desde casa

—Me alegro —dijo seco, desacomodó su corbata y fue al comedor, ahí lo esperaba una copa de vino tinto, bebió de ella

—Preparé tu favorito, lomo de cerdo ahumado —dijo llevando a la mesa un plato con la comida, lo puso frente a él, sonriendo mucho

—Gracias, se ve bien —dijo con tanta tranquilidad que Quatre lo tomó como desánimo o falta de interés, así que se entristeció

—Espero te guste —aun así dijo con una sonrisa

Quatre fue por su plato, cuando regresó a la mesa, Wufei tenía ya solo la mitad

—Ya casi acabas —comentó triste, Wufei entendió que esperaba que comieran juntos y se sintió mal pero fingió que no le importaba

—Lo lamento

—No parece —enojado dejó caer el plato en la mesa

Wufei miró a su novio incrédulo porque nunca lo vio reaccionar así antes, tanto que se quedó sin palabra alguna

—Estoy cansado de tu indiferencia —dijo con exabrupto

—Pero Quatre

—Ya no puedo continuar así. Wufei, debemos terminar

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó asustado, aunque no parecía mostrarlo

—Eres así siempre, incluso cuando hacemos el amor, yo no puedo seguir así, por favor ya no me tortures y déjame de una vez —dijo con voz alta, gritándole frustrado

—Lo siento, mi personalidad es así y yo

—No, ya basta —dijo ceñudo— Vete

—Pero Quatre

—Vete dije

Quatre fue a la puerta y la abrió, señaló hacia afuera, Wufei se levantó de la silla y fue hasta allá, enojado

—Si eso quieres ¡bien!

—¡Pues bien! —respondió Quatre

Wufei salió y Quatre aventó la puerta, las lágrimas se comenzaron a resbalar por toda su cara, estaba destrozado.

…

Wufei llegó a su habitación y tiró su cuerpo sobre la cama, miró al techo y suspiró, sintió dolor, amaba a Quatre y él lo echó de su casa, ahora estaban separados, cerró sus ojos y pensó en su error, se sintió triste.

Días después

Wufei miró el calendario por indeterminada vez porque perdió la cuenta, era 14 de febrero, el maldito día de los enamorados, si no estuviera soltero estaría pensando en qué regalarle o qué hacer con Quatre, pero ahora que lo estaba pensaba en que ese debía ser un día común pero no pudo, extrañaba a su ex

—Debo ir con él —decidió poco antes de su hora de salida

Apagó el monitor, se despidió de sus compañeros y salió de su oficina, con maletín en la mano caminó hacia la florería, escogió petunias, las favoritas de Quatre, sonrió y fue a la casa de él, tocó la puerta, esperó un poco y salió luego un chico castaño que le abrió la puerta, era alto, muy guapo y varonil, con los ojos verdes más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Quatre desde adentro, asomándose a la puerta

Wufei y Quatre se miraron

—Con que es así —dijo Wufei enojado— Soy un idiota —arrojó las flores al suelo y se marchó rápido de ahí

Quatre captó lo que acababa de pasar y corrió a la puerta, se asomó pero ya no estaba ahí su ex, se agachó por las flores y las olió, sonrió tiernamente

— ¿Tu ex? —preguntó el otro chico

—Sí —dijo sonriente— Creo que malinterpretó tu presencia

—Eso parece

—Ustedes dos ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una tercera voz

—Vino Wufei —dijo Quatre y cerró la puerta, los tres se reunieron en la sala

— ¿Y vio a Trowa? —preguntó con sorpresa

—Sí, y lo torció todo, seguro pensó que nosotros dos estábamos en una cita o algo así

—Que mal amigo, pero nosotros solo venimos un rato a hacerte compañía —dijo el otro chico que se llamaba Duo

—Gracias chicos, ustedes deberían estar en su cita romántica

—Está bien —dijo Duo— Esta noche no dormiremos ¿verdad? —guiñó un ojo a su novio Trowa y él se sonrojó sin responder

Quatre suspiró, sentía envidia del amor de esos dos, porque aunque Trowa fuera serio, no era tan insensible como Wufei

—Debes ir a buscarlo —dijo Duo a su amigo

— ¿Lo crees?

—Sí, vino hasta aquí con flores en San Valentín, son obvias sus intenciones —contestó animoso

—Es verdad, él debe aún sentir algo por mí y yo aún lo amo

— ¿Lo ves?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Duo, debes ir a buscarlo —dijo Trowa

Quatre asintió con emoción y se paró del sillón

—Iré a su casa, pueden quedarse si quieren, pero no hagan cochinadas en mi cama, ni en otro lado —advirtió divertido

—Ya hombre, vete, no pienses tonterías —dijo Duo. Quatre obedeció y se fue de ahí

Duo miró a su novio Trowa y sonrió perversamente

—Hagámoslo en su cama —dijo emocionado, Trowa no lo pensó ni una vez, se paró del sillón y los dos fueron a la habitación de su amigo aunque la advertencia fue clara.

…

Quatre corrió a la casa de Wufei y tocó rápido y fuerte la puerta, pero nadie le abrió, sintió tristeza y se sentó en el suelo a esperar, sin querer se quedó dormido

Pasaron un par de horas, Wufei regresó a su casa y vio un bulto en el suelo, al llegar completamente vio que era Quatre. Bebió y estaba un poco mareado pero lo distinguió bien, se agachó para despertarlo

—Quatre —tocó su hombro y lo movió

Quatre abrió sus ojos y sonrió cuando despertó completo y vio que era su ex el que le hablaba, se levantó y lo abrazó, Wufei no entendió que sucedía

—No es lo que piensas —explicó asustado de que no le creyera— Es novio de mi amigo, estábamos ahí los tres

— ¿Ese chico apuesto?

— ¿Apuesto? —lo soltó y miró feo, Wufei sonrió

—Solo es un poco apuesto, nada comparado contigo —dijo a su ex, Quatre sonrió avergonzado— Soy un idiota

— ¿Qué dices?

—Fui un canalla contigo, tú solo me entregaste tu amor —dijo avergonzado

—Oh mi querido Wufei —abrazó fuerte a su ex de nuevo

—Entremos, tenemos que hablar

—Sí

Abrió la puerta con problemas y entraron los dos, Quatre se dio cuenta que estaba un poco ebrio y sintió culpa porque por él fue que Wufei fue a beber

—Antes que digas cualquier cosa, quiero decirte algo Quatre

— ¿Qué? —preguntó preocupado por su cara de circunstancias

Wufei se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte

—Te amo —dijo por primera vez, Quatre se conmovió hasta las lágrimas y lo abrazó también muy fuerte— Vuelve conmigo, no sé vivir sin ti

—Mi amor —se apretaron más fuerte y después se besaron con pasión —Claro que quiero volver contigo, eres mi todo

Así Wufei y Quatre volvieron a ser novios, ya no hubo más malentendidos y Wufei aprendió a ser cariñoso, a ya no quejarse de las muestras de cariño, a ser mejor novio de lo que jamás fue, pero también Quatre aprendió que no debe forzar el amor y las muestras de él, porque tener a Wufei a su lado era lo mejor que le pasó en la vida

FIN

* * *

lo planeé sacar junto a otros 2 fics de San Valentín pero no pude por culpa de mi tonta compu. Gracias por leer


End file.
